pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Alice's Sister - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *The Doorknob - Spike (Rugrats) *The Dodo - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Bill the Lizard - Fear (Inside Out) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Anger (Inside Out) *The Bird in the Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The March Hare - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *The King of Hearts - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) Chapters #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 2 - Angelica Pickles is Bored/In a World of My Own #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Pogoriki/I'm Late! #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 4 - Angelica Pickles Meets Spike/The Bottle on The Table #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Angelica Pickles/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 6 - Angelica Pickles Meets Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster/How do you and Shake Hands #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 7 - The Care Bear and The Fox #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 9 - A Purple Emotion With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 11 - Angelica Pickles Meets Sheldon J. Plankton/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Angelica Pickles #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 13 - Angelica Pickles Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Pogoriki Arrives Again) #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 17 - Angelica Pickles Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Mrs. Prysselius, The Queen of Hearts #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 20 - Angelica Pickles's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 21 - Angelica Pickles's Flight/The Finale #Angelica Pickles In Wonderland (The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 22 - End Credits Category:The Fryguy Show Ultimate Challenge Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof